


Clubbin' Imperial Style

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bleh, F/M, Fade to Black, Good Boy General Hux, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Hux and Phasma go to the club.





	Clubbin' Imperial Style

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this work except original characters blah blah blah.

The music could be heard before the New Order arrived. The steady thumping of the base reverberated through the ground and up the chromium armor of Captain Phasma. She adjusted her half cape and checked her blaster again. "I don't know why we are setting to stun. She's on the First Order's Most wanted list. We should just shoot her and be done with it." She said through her helmet's vox to the red haired man.

He was in a suit, as per usual, but he seemed to have done something to his face. Was he sparkling? She couldn't be sure. It must be a lens error.

"Because Captain Collateral, this is a bar full of bystanders who have nothing to do with the rebellion. Besides, the Supreme Leader wants her alive." Hux said, straightening his tie.

"And how did Darth Hissyfit become Supreme Leader again? I was busy trying to save the Supremacy when that happened. I failed obviously. FN-2187 got away." She did a diagnostics on her armor again, but all systems were green. Why was he so damn sparkly?

"Look, I really don't have time to discuss the will of Ren. Let's just get the target, and get out." They had made it to the door, where there was a bouncer in the way.

"No weapons." He said gruffly, looking Phasma up and down.

"As you can see by the shine in her prop armor my good sir, the gun is merely a prop as well. We are here to sample the finest Corellian Whiskey this side of Naboo." Hux said with his playboy smile. The guard grunted and let them through.

"You did not just insinuate that my six foot three ass was unintimidating." She said with a glower.

"Phasma, you need to learn how to play people. Now, take that helmet off and have a drink with me." The lights in here were dancing off of her armor and when she did remove her helmet and her golden curls fell to her shoulders, she looked absolutely stellar. She didn't even need makeup. Hux thought that it was odd that someone so deadly could be so unrepentantly gorgeous.

"We are supposed to be working, not drinking Armi." She said.

"Only you can get away with that, dear." He said. His friendly tone was hard to miss. Phasma had often wondered what it was like to date the good boy General. Never cursed, never lied. He could stand to grow a beard though. There was no doubt about it now, he was sparkling.

"Armi, are you..... did you put on glitter?" She asked in disbelief.

"I was wondering when you'd notice. Now that you are here, there is no longer a need to lie to you. Leia Organa is not at this bar. I wanted to take you on a date and couldn't figure out how to ask, so I ordered. Does it offend you?" He asked, his smile faltering some.

She paused and said nothing, looking at him in disbelief.

"You're offended aren't you. Dang it. I should have just asked." He said and turned away. He turned red. It was hard to tell in the light, but Phasma had trained herslef to notice the small details.

"No actually. Just shocked really. We all thought you were... well." She sputtered. He turned back to her.

"Gay? Most certainly not, though would it be an issue if I was? I have never had an issue with men either. It's brains I like." He said, touching his head.

"I just... Most men avoid me, you know? I'm scary. It gets lonely." She said, finally sitting. The stool squeaked under the weight of her armor.

"I won't. I may be your boss Phasma, but you are an elegant and striking woman, able to star down a gunda-" He started, but then she kissed him. He kept talking for about two seconds before the realization of what was happening struck him. Then, they went and danced. They went back to Hux's ship after a few hours. She went back to her quarters the next morning.


End file.
